


You Shouldn't Be Here

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Evette finally tracks down an old friend.





	You Shouldn't Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 9!  
> I'm still loving this, even as my dailies get longer and longer.  
> This may seem a little up in the air, but it actually will serve as a sort of epilogue to the conclusion of my series Cold Hands, Warm Heart, so don't be surprised when it's posted again at another time.

Evette looks around, searching the shadows carefully. “Hello?” she says, moving deeper into the decrepit building full of broken furniture and garbage. 

 

The blade appears out of nothing, cold steel against cold skin, and Evette freezes in place. Whoever is behind her is as tall as she is and holds the dagger close to her throat. “Who are you?” a woman asks, coming out of the darkness.

 

“Are you Hawke?” Evette asks. “I was told to find you.”

 

“What do you want with Hawke?” the person- a man- behind her demands, pressing the knife harder.

 

“My name is Evette Amell,” she says cooly. 

 

“ _ Amell?” _ the woman asks.

 

Evette nods, careful not to cut herself. “I’m a mage-”   
  
“And the Hero of Ferelden,” a second man says, coming out of the shadows. He’s tall and blonde, his handsome face drawn and pale. Evette breathes a sigh of relief as he grins at her. “And the former Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”

 

“Anders,” she says softly. “You’re alive.”

 

“Let her go, Fenris,” Anders says with a wave of his hand. “I know her, she’s safe.”

 

Evette rushes over to him, grabbing his hands in excitement. “You’re alive,” she repeats. “Thank the Maker.”

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

 

“Connor and I have been looking for you,” she explains. “Following rumor after rumor-”

 

“You shouldn’t have come here,” the woman interrupts sharply. “Anders, who is this?”

 

“Sweetheart,” he says soothingly. “Allow me to introduce your cousin, Evette Amell. I told you I knew an Amell in the Circle. Vette, this is your cousin, Hawke.”

 

“My cousin?” Evette asks, looking to the woman beside him. Like Evette herself, she is tall and statuesque with hair as black as pitch. They have the same nose, and while Evette’s eyes are an unsettling silver, Hawke’s are the palest of blue.

 

“Wow, you two look more alike than I thought,” Anders chuckles. “You mentioned Connor? Who’s that?”

 

“My apprentice,” she explains. “He and the king are waiting back at the tavern.”

 

“The king! What kind of cursed fool are you?” Fenris barks.

 

“Wait, Fenris,” Anders says, holding a hand out. “Tell me what this is all about, Vette.”

 

"I want to cure the Grey Wardens of the taint," she says without preamble. "And I need your help- and maybe your friends- to do it."


End file.
